Un nuevo año un nuevo comienzo
by Peachilein
Summary: Ya era el último día del año, y se sentían deprimidos por la falta de memoria de Kagome, ella ni siquiera lograba recordar la época antigua. ¡La recuperarían como diera lugar esa misma noche! One-Shot por Año Nuevo. Espero que les guste


**Un nuevo año… un nuevo comienzo**

Cerca de una pequeña aldea del antiguo Japón, sentado en las raíces de un enorme árbol, el cual consideraban como sagrado, con la mirada fija en el pozo devora huesos, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, sin recordar nada más, excepto lo sucedido hace dos semanas. La batalla contra Naraku había sido intensa, aunque cuando estuvieron a punto de derrotarlo, éste se escapó sin dejar el menor rastro. Debido a su mal estado, tardaría algún tiempo en regenerarse y volver a aparecer, pero esa no era su preocupación en esos momentos.

- ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo la hubiera protegido mejor…- se reprochaba el híbrido a sí mismo, enterrando su puño en el suelo – debí ser más cuidadoso… por mi culpa ella…-

Después de buscarlo por los alrededores, finalmente pudo dar con él, notando en su mirada una profunda depresión.

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo llamó el monje, acercándose a él – hasta que te encuentro…-

Pero el híbrido no le dio mayor importancia, el simple hecho de saber que Kagome había resultado lastimada en aquella batalla, perdiendo la conciencia por tres días, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero lo que más lo atormentaba, era no haber sido reconocido por ella, cuando abrió sus ojos. Su turbación al verlo a él y a sus amigos, lo confundió, pero su mayor dolor fue haber sido rechazado por ella. Tanto fue el temor de la muchacha, que se vio forzado a regresarla a su época, para que su familia la cuidara.

No quiso alejarse de ella, pero la madre de Kagome consideró que era mejor dejarla descansar, hasta que un médico les diera su diagnóstico. No comprendió exactamente a lo que se refería, pero al no tener otra opción, esperó. Los resultados fueron devastadores para él, a pesar de no tener heridas de gravedad, se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, perdiendo la memoria y todos los recuerdos de su vida. La recuperación de la muchacha no tenía un tiempo determinado, lo que lo exasperaba aún más.

- Amigo tranquilo...- quiso confortarlo Miroku junto a él - la señorita Kagome estará bien…-

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Si ella ni siquiera me reconoce…- gritó, cerrando sus puños fuertemente. Pero estaba decidido a recuperarla como diera lugar – ¡Aaahhh, no aguanto más! ¡Iré por ella ahora mismo!-

- ¡Espera Inuyasha! No puedes…- pero ya fue demasiado tarde. El híbrido ya se había arrojado al pozo, a lo que suspiró resignado – Sólo espero que tengas suerte…-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Una enorme bola de energía se dirigía directamente hacia ella, sin dar paso a una escapatoria. Repentinamente sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla de la cintura, siendo arrastrada a gran velocidad hacia un extremo, depositándola en el suelo._

_- Kagome… ¿estás lista? ¡Es ahora o nunca!- escuchó decirle la voz masculina._

_La muchacha sólo asintió y extendió su arco, preparándose para arrojar una de sus flechas hacia aquel villano. Al mismo tiempo, el joven junto a ella blandió su gigantesca espada, produciéndose unos extraños remolinos de viento. La intensa luz, le impidió divisar lo sucedido, volando su cuerpo por los aires, debido a la intensidad de la explosión, producida por la fusión de ambos ataques. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, oscureciéndose todo a su alrededor, pero a pesar del daño recibido, la calidez de un abrazo la reconfortó en cierto modo, siendo lo último en ver unos extraños, pero hermosos ojos dorados._

_- Kagome…-_

Asustada despertó estrepitosamente, quedando sentada sobre la cama, respirando agitada. ¿Todo había sido sólo un sueño? Fue demasiado extraño, pero a la vez tan real. Algo en su interior le decía que no había sido simplemente una ilusión, que había sido algo más… ¿pero qué? ¿Un recuerdo? Sacudió su cabeza para desechar esa posibilidad, era imposible que algo como eso pudiera haberle sucedido. La muchacha no lograba salir de su aturdimiento, sobre todo al no poder borrar aquella mirada intensa como el sol sobre ella y aquella voz… tan masculina, que la llamó por su nombre… ¿Quién era él?

- ¡Kagome hija! ¿Ya despertaste?- la llamó la voz de una mujer desde la parte baja de la casa – ¡El desayuno está listo!-

- Gracias, enseguida bajo- respondió sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor, encontrándose con un niño muy jovial y un anciano algo peculiar, pero muy amable. De la cocina salió una mujer con cabellos cortos y de mirada dulce, con un delicioso plato de comida para la muchacha.

- Muchas gracias… señora- respondió aún algo tímida.

- ¡¿Cómo que señora? Kagome, ella es tu madre- la regaño el abuelo, suspirando fuertemente – Espero que con el tiempo te acostumbres… y vuelvas a ser la de antes…-

- Es verdad hermana, te extrañamos mucho…- añadió muy bajito el pequeño Souta.

- Ya no la molesten. Todo estará bien, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ya verán que pronto…- les animó la madre, interrumpiendo sus propias palabras al divisar a alguien en la cocina –… recordé que dejé algo en el fuego… enseguida regreso- se disculpó al salir de la estancia.

Todos se miraron algo extrañados, pero decidieron continuar pacíficamente con la comida. La señora esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer al muchacho y lo saludó amenamente.

- ¡Hola Inuyasha! Qué bueno verte por aquí- lo recibió con los brazos abiertos –seguramente vienes a ver a Kagome…-

- Si- musitó apenas con la mirada gacha - ¿y cómo sigue? ¿Ha logrado recordar algo?-

Cerró sus ojos resignada, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Pudo notar su semblante melancólico, pero no supo cómo reanimarlo, ella también estaba triste por lo que le pasaba a su hija. Sobre todo porque hace poco habían celebrado las navidades, pero parecía como si Kagome no hubiera estado presente. Hoy era el último día del año y su hija aún no mostraba signos de mejora en su falta de memoria. Sería un año nuevo muy desolado sin su alegría y entusiasmo. Entonces pensó en algo… ya habían intentado por todos los medios, despertar los recuerdos de Kagome, pero al parecer nada de la época actual le ayudaba.

Observó con detenimiento al híbrido, analizando los sentimientos de su hija, sabiendo que era algo muy especial lo que sentía por él. Supo en ese momento que él podría ser, quizás el único en recuperar sus memorias.

- Inuyasha… dime algo- comenzó a decir con un tono algo serio - ¿tu amas a Kagome, cierto?-

El aludido se sonrojó rápidamente, tomando el mismo color de sus ropas. Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y no supo el por qué se había formulado tan repentinamente.

- Yo… yo…- fue lo único que logró balbucear. Por más que tratase de ocultarlo, su relación con la muchacha, era evidentemente más que una simple amistad.

Se quedó pensando por unos instantes, dándose cuenta al final, que lo que en verdad sentía por ella era amor. Un sentimiento que fue creciendo en su interior sin darse cuenta, desde el primer día en que la conoció. Sólo agachó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el piso, cerrando levemente sus puños. El brillo de sus ojos se intensificó y el sonrojo de su rostro disminuyó, notándose únicamente una leve decoloración a causa de la timidez. La señora Higurashi sonrió, comprendiendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Inuyasha… si eso es cierto, ¡entonces tú lograrás que mi hija recupere la memoria!-

- ¿A qué se refiere señora?- preguntó muy sorprendido - ¿Acaso existe un método?-

- No precisamente… pero sé que Kagome aún te recuerda. En su corazón, se ha negado a olvidarte- dijo, mientras Inuyasha la escuchaba con atención – ella ha tenido sueños, según ella bastante descabellados, pero no son más que recuerdos de la época antigua… y de ti-

Inuyasha no supo qué responder, reinando absoluto silencio en la cocina. En el fondo se sentía feliz, ya que a pesar de todo, ella aún lo recordaba.

- Pero… ella ni siquiera ha querido verme…- musitó al fin con un dejo de tristeza -… se asustará al igual que sucedió cuando despertó…-

- Es cierto. Por eso ella tiene que volver… aunque la eche de menos este día…- añadió la señora, luego de pensar un rato continuó - ¡tengo una idea!- Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a explicarle su plan. - Si todo marcha bien, ¡tendremos a Kagome de vuelta en año nuevo!-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Su madre le había contado una historia asombrosa y difícil de creer. Era imposible que algo como un pozo que llevara a la época antigua existiera. Se negaba a aceptar semejante locura, pero algo en su interior le decía que no todo era irracional, así como los sueños que había tenido en los últimos días. Las últimas palabras de su madre, le resonaban como un eco constantemente.

- _Si quieres salir de dudas… deberás atravesar el pozo. Allí encontrarás todas las respuestas… y tus recuerdos…_-

Fue hacia el templo y entró en él, cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de ella. Observó el pozo con algo de desconfianza, pero ya había tomado una decisión y dándose valor, miró en su interior, arrojándose a lo profundo. Una extraña luz la rodeó, llevándola hacia otra dimensión desconocida.

Escuchó el canto de las aves, una fragancia inigualable a bosque y aire puro. Se incorporó lentamente, elevando su rostro hacia la superficie. Algo le decía que ya no se encontraba en su hogar y quiso cerciorarse, sujetándose de las raíces a los costados, para salir al exterior. Afuera del pozo se encontró con un nuevo mundo, aparentemente desconocido, lleno de árboles, flores, aves y mariposas, un lugar realmente hermoso, pero aún así sintió miedo.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó Shippo al verla, arrojándose a los brazos de la muchacha.

Ella al verlo, emitió un grito de sí, dejándolo caer. ¿Qué era esa criatura? Retrocedió unos pasos, evidentemente asustada, a lo que el pequeño zorrito se entristeció. De entre los arbustos salió Sango, seguida del monje Miroku, alegrándose con la presencia de su amiga.

- ¡Kagome!... no tengas miedo- la tranquilizó la exterminadora – somos tus amigos.

- Así es señorita- añadió el monje junto a ella – Mire, yo soy Miroku y ella es la bella Sango.

La muchacha se apaciguó un poco, y le dio gusto saber que también había humanos en ese lugar. Ellos le contaron algunas cosas de sus convivencias, con la esperanza de que Kagome recordara algo, pero parecía que nada funcionaba. Sango suspiró resignada.

- Señorita Kagome… creo que alguien a quien usted aprecia mucho, la está esperando en el árbol sagrado- le indicó Miroku, señalándole el lugar.

Ella no comprendía, pero obedeciendo, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, dándose cuenta que se trataba del mismo árbol que se encontraba en el patio de su casa. Tuvo una sensación muy extraña, y se detuvo en seco al reconocer unos ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente. ¡Eran iguales que en sus sueños!

De entre las sombras salió Inuyasha, parado sobre las raíces del enorme árbol, observándola con detenimiento. Como una ilusión, vio al hibrido dormido en aquel lugar, con una flecha clavada en su pecho. Se sacudió la cabeza algo aturdida para despertar, pero no estaba dormida. Parpadeó varias veces y de pronto Inuyasha ya se encontraba en frente de ella.

- Kagome…- le susurró – Este es el lugar en donde nos conocimos… el lugar en donde tú me liberaste…-

La muchacha estaba muy aturdida. ¿A qué se refería con liberar? Lo miró aterrada, dándose cuenta que no era humano. Ella quiso escapar, pero no pudo hacer más que retroceder unos pasos, porque Inuyasha la había tomado del antebrazo, impidiéndole huir. Estaba decidido en hacerla volver, poniendo en marcha el plan de la señora Higurashi, aunque fuera un golpe duro y repentino para ella.

Le contó absolutamente todo, desde el primer día en que llegó a ese lugar, la perla de Shikon, Naraku su enemigo mortal, sus amigos, sus aventuras e inclusive algunas peleas entre ellos. Todo era tan confuso, y parecía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se negaba en creer todo eso, más bien parecía un sueño del que quería despertar. Trató de soltarse, pero el híbrido no se lo permitió, acorralándola entre sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo.

- ¡Maldita sea Kagome!- se exasperó al verla tan temerosa de aceptar la verdad de su pasado. Ya era casi media noche, y ella no volvía – ¿que no te das cuenta que te necesito?... Por favor…-

La miró directo a los ojos con devoción, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. No quería perderla, ¡no de esta forma! La tomó de la barbilla, y sin poder resistirse más, le depositó un impetuoso beso sobre sus cálidos labios. Kagome quedó estática ante tal movimiento, siendo éste devastador para su mente y corazón. Como una estrella fugaz, todos sus recuerdos, sus anhelos y sentimientos volvieron.

- Inu… yasha…- musitó a penas al separarse un poco.

En ese preciso momento, el cielo nocturno se iluminó con luces de diversos colores, dibujándose en cada estallido flores y estrellas en el firmamento. Sango, Miroku y Shippo salieron a su encuentro, al darse cuenta que su amiga había recobrado la memoria, corriendo a abrazarla. Todo había marchado bien y conforme al plan.

Los fuegos artificiales indicaban la llegada del año nuevo, según la señora Higurashi para hacer sentir en casa a Kagome, al no estar en su época en esa fecha. La muchacha se alegró en sobremanera, derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, abrazándose a su amado Inuyasha.

- ¡Gracias!...- musitó la muchacha – Este es un nuevo año…-

- ¡No!... es un nuevo comienzo…- le sonrió el híbrido dulcemente.

Todos miraron al cielo, contemplando y admirando aquellos hermosos destellos, de la época de Kagome, sintiéndose felices por su retorno en año nuevo.

**Fin**

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, el cual les dedico especialmente por Año nuevo. Fue una loca idea que tuve hace algunos días, no es una maravilla, pero lo hice con mucho cariño n_n

Por favor déjenme sus reviews para saber si les agradó o no jejeje. Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, siempre son bienvenidos!

Muchos besitos y les deseo lo mejor en este Nuevo Año! ^_^


End file.
